The Lion King III Simba's Destiny
by Kokusho
Summary: Continuance of the story of Priderock, Simba, and Kovu. Rated PG for mild violence.


**The Lion King III: Simba's Destiny**

**Chapter List:**

Warnings

Meeting

First Blood

Home

Joyous Occasions

Council from the Wise

Changing of the Guard

The Canyon

Stampede

Simba's Destiny

Mourning

Vengeance

Final Battle

Return

**Character List / (Script Abbreviations) / (_Pronunciations_)**:

Simba ….. (S)

Kovu ……(K)

Nala …….(N)

Kiara…… (Ki)

Rafiki …..(R)

Mufasa …(M)

Askari.(A) (_Uh-scar-e_)

Toban …..(T)

Vitani …..(V)

Scar …....(Sc)

Zazu ……(Z)

I apologize if any content of this story offends the reader in any way. All characters and phrases used from the previous two Lion King movies are property of Disney. If any events or characters in the story seem similar to any other fan fiction, and you would like me to change it, or if you just want to tell me how the story was, please e-mail me at 

**Written by** : Steven Brace

**Warnings**

The sun had set on another historic chapter in the history of priderock. Kovu and Kiara were joined together in front of the kingdom, and the rest of the outsiders had joined the pride. But the focus of the night shifts, from majestic priderock to Rafiki's mystical tree. Rafiki had just settled down for the night, when he heard a light rumble of thunder and felt a slight breeze blow through the leaves. After he dismissed those senses, he heard a light voice call to him from afar. "Rafiki………….Rafiki……."

R – (Surprised) "Wha?.............Whose there?"

M – "Only me my old friend"

R – (Relieved) "Ah, Mufasa, it's you. I was getting worried that I might be going crazy."

M – "Hehe, thank goodness for that. I must congratulate you on your good work getting Kovu and Kiara together. The great circle of life continues."

R – "It was not easy Mufasa. Simba was very cautious around Kovu because he was an outsider." (Pauses) "That isn't why you came to talk to me, is it? Tell me, what is going on."

M - "I wish it was why I am here, but I am afraid not. I've been watching Simba from up here, and I see some darkness brewing in the pridelands. I don't know who or what it is, but I'm very worried for Simba."

R- "Oh my." (Ponders for a moment) "What do you want me to do Mufasa?"

M- "I don't know Rafiki. Keep an eye out for Simba. I will try to see what is going to happen. I will talk to you later………" (Voice fades out)

Rafiki nods his head and goes back to sleep as Mufasa's figure glides away with the clouds.

The gentle night carries on, and with only a few hours to sunrise, it seems life in the kingdom shall return to normal. However, in Simba's dreams, he still relives the only thing that happened in his life that he still can't put behind him. It's the same dream that he first had when he did not trust Kovu. But now, it has changed even more…

S- (Desperately) "……….Father………."

M- "Simba……help me………"

S- (Struggling) "……….Almost there…….." He says when that familiar paw grabs him. Simba looks up at his evil uncle Scar.

Sc – (menacingly) "…….Trust me……." scar says as Simba looks down to see Mufasa falling down into the stampede.

S – "…..You……" Simba says, as he glares at the menacing figure.

Scars figure then darkens, and changes into a new figure. This new figure looks a lot like Kovu, except he is leaner and doesn't have Kovu's scar. This new figure then does to Simba as Scar did to Mufasa, casting him down into the gorge. Before he hits the ground, Simba wakes up, panting from his nightmare. He then gazes over to Nala, then to Kovu. Satisfied, he goes back to sleep.

**Meeting**

In the morning as the great sun rose mightily into the sky, Simba and Kovu were awake and taking a walk through the pridelands. These walks were part of Kovu's new training. Simba realized that he was getting on in years, and so he was teaching Kovu how to be a king. Simba, taking Kovu in basically as a son, has started teaching Kovu the same lessons he learned as a cub from Mufasa.

S- "Kovu, as king, you will need to understand the delicate balance that exists here. You must respect all the living things, from the crawling ants, to the leaping antelopes."

K- "How come?"

S- "You see, when we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. So, we are connected, in the great circle of life."

Z- (Flies in) "Good morning Simba."

S- "Good morning Zazu."

Z- "Checking in, with the daily report."

S-"So what's new in the pridelands Zazu?"

Z-"Well, it's more like what's _outside_ the pridelands that's new."

K – (Surprised) "What do you mean, I thought all the outsiders and moved here after Zira's death."

Z- "Well, apparently not. It seems that's there is another mysterious lion lurking about the borders of the pridelands. I myself saw him earlier today. He looks a lot like you." (Points at Kovu) "Except he looks a little smaller and he doesn't have that nasty little scar."

S – (Taken aback) "What? Are you sure that's what he looked like?"

Z- "Positive sire."

S- "Hmmmmm……Zazu, fly ahead. Kovu, come with me, well see if we can find this mysterious lion and see who he is."

K- "Ok, let's go."

**First Blood**

As Simba and Kovu made their way to the border between the pridelands and the outlands, Zazu flew down and landed on Simba's shoulder with his findings.

Z- "I've spotted him sire. He's about a 2 minute walk to your left, and he's lurking inside the pridelands border."

S- "Very well. "(Turns to Kovu) "Let's go."

After their walk, Simba and Kovu scan the savannah for the intruder.

S- (Roars) "We know you're here! Show yourself!"

K- "Come out! We won't harm you."

Some time passes, before they hear a mysterious voice.

A- "Well, well, well. Aren't we the mighty ones?"

S- "Who re you, and why are you here?"

A- "My name, is Askari. And my intentions are quite simple. Take back what is rightfully mine."

K- "Yours? Nothing here is yours, you don't belong here."

A- (sighs) "Actually, I think ill start at the beginning of my story. And it all starts with your father…" (Points to Simba) "….Mufasa."

S- "What does my father have to do with you?"

A- "He is the one who banished me, those many years ago. You see, I was the first and only son of Scar. Mufasa saw me as a menace, and he banished me right before you were born. After Scar's death, you sent his followers to me in the outlands. I left them though, but not without leaving my legacy behind….." (Glares at Kovu) "….._him_…"

K- (Surprised) "What? No, you can't be. I had no father."

S- (Cutting Kovu off) "Askari, you have no business here. Kovu would never go with you. I can see already you are just like Scar was….." (Menacingly) "..So _get out_."

A- "Oh no my dear boy, I will most defiantly not go. I intend on staying here."

S- "Last chance. _Go home_."

A- (Glares) "Hmm, _I don't think so_."

With that, Askari pounced on Simba, pinning him to the ground. Simba managed to push him away, but not beforeAskari slashed his shoulder, leaving a bloody wound. Kovu, recovering from the shock of what Askari said to him, jumped up to him and slashed Askari several times in the face. Deciding two on one isn't worth the fight, Askari turned and fled.

A- (panting) "You….have not seen…..the last…..of me…" (Pausing) "I will return, Simba!"

And with those final words, he left into the outlands.

**Home**

After their confrontation with Askari, Simba and Kovu made their way back home to priderock, Simba limping a little bit with his wounded shoulder. As they approached, Kiara, Nala, and the rest of the lionesses came up to great them.

Ki- "Hello Kovu, hi daddy…"

N- "Hi Simba, how was the……" (Looks at Simba's shoulder: Says in concern) "….Simba, you're hurt."

S- "It's ok, it's only a scratch."

Ki- "What happened?"

K- "We met some strange lion lurking on the outskirts of the pridelands."

S- (Looks at Kovu) "He, ….uhhhh….. He said some pretty outrageous things to us, and then he attacked me. Kovu helped me fight him off and he retreated into the outlands."

K- "He called himself Ssja-Rath, and he, ….uh……"

S- (Pauses) "He said to us that he was Scars only son……and Kovu's father."

Ki- "I thought Scar was your father Kovu."

V- (Walks up) "No, if your stranger is truly Ssja-Rath, then he really is Kovu's father."

K- (Startled) "What? You knew Scar wasn't my father, and no one told me?"

V- "It was difficult. He was the first to meet Zira when she was exiled from here. Shortly after I was born, those to got together. Then, a month before you were born, he left. Zira couldn't put up with him any more, so she kicked him out."

S- "Either way, I feel he is a menace to the pride. If anyone should see him, please tell Kovu, Zazu, or myself. We shall take care of him."

**Joyous Occasions**

After that first encounter, they had never heard from Ssja-Rath again. This morning in particular, is a very happy one for all the creatures living in the pridelands. Every animal has come out to priderock, as they have done several times before, to witness the birth of the new king.

Kovu, swelling with pride, stood atop priderock and watched the animals gather in front of priderock. Just as all the animals arrived, and the sun had risen into the sky, Rafiki came down the aisle the animals had cleared for him.

Simba, Nala, and the other lionesses stood off to the side and watched Kovu and Kiara's happy moment.

S- (Sighs) "Oh Nala, I can't believe it. I'm finally a grandfather."

N- "Hehe, oh Simba. You know, we won't be here forever…."

S- "What?"

N- "Maybe its time you considered letting Kovu step up. Now that he's a father, give him the chance,"

S- "Yes, I know Nala. Maybe you are right. Let me think about it tonight."

N- "Alright Simba."

They ended their conversation just as Rafiki walked out to the ledge, Kovu and Kiara in tow. As he raised the newborn cub into the air, all the animals roared and cheered in their own way.

As Kovu and Kiara came down from the ledge, Simba and Nala walked up to them.

N- "Congratulations dear."

Ki- "Thanks mother."

S- "What's his name?"

K- "We don't know. We never thought of any good ones."

Ki- (Thinking) "Hmmm, how bout Toban?"

K- "Maybe. I don't know, I can't think of anything."

Ki- "What do you think daddy?"

S- "I think it sounds good. But make sure that is what you want to name him.

N- "I think Toban sounds nice dear. I like it."

K- "I guess Toban it is."

Kovu and Kiara nuzzle their newborn son, as Nala watches. Simba climbs down and goes to Rafiki.

S- "Hey, Rafiki."

R- "Huh? What would you like, your majesty."

S- "Can we meet tonight? There is something I would like to talk to you about."

R- "Of course. I will wait for you tonight."

S- "Thanks."

**Council from the Wise**

As the sun set and day became night, Simba left priderock and went to Rafiki's mystical tree. He was at the base of the tree, when he called out.

S- "Psst. Rafiki, are you there?"

R- "Hehe, right behind you."

S- (Startled) "What? Oh, hi Rafiki." (Sighs) "How do you do that?"

R- "It's a secret. So, Simba, tell me what you cane to talk to me about."

S- "Have a walk with me, come on." (Starts walking) "You see Rafiki, today at the ceremony, Nala brought up the point that I'm getting older, and suggested maybe is should step down."

R- "Hmm, I see…"

S- "I just don't know what to do. I know that it's been my time, but I don't know if Kovu is ready yet for the responsibilities."

R- (Thinks) "Well Simba, do what your heart tells you to do. Remember, in all your experiences, you've shown that your heart can never be wrong."

S- "Yeah." (Looks up) "I just wish I could speak with father about this. Thanks for the advice"

R- "No problem." (Sees the look on Simba's face) "That's not only why you came to see me, is it?"

S- "Well, I….uh….that is……No, it isn't. Is it that apparent on my face?"

R- "Yup. Tell me, what seems to be troubling you?"

S- "It's something that happened a few months ago, but I've still been thinking about it. I had the same dream I had before, and I think it's some kind of sign, but I don't know what it meant."

R- "What dream is this?"

S- "It was the dream I had back when Kovu first came here. In it, I'm trying to save father, when Scar stops me. When I look up, it's a new figure that does the same thing to me, casting me down in the gorge. Then I wake up."

R- "Hmm, this is very odd."

S- "That's not all of it. Also, the next day, me and Kovu saw a new lion in the outlands, and this new figure is the figure I saw in my dreams."

R- (Looks up at sky) "It could be a warning Simba. You best be careful about yourself. That's all I can tell you right now."

S- (Not satisfied with the answer) "Ok old friend, thank you, and good night."

R- "No problem." (When Simba leaves, he looks up) "You were right Mufasa, something will happen, I can feel it."

**Changing of the Guard**

The rest of the night, Simba never got back to sleep. He stayed up pondering Rafiki's words, thinking of what he should do. Finally, when the sun rose, Simba went out to the ledge to think some more in the fresh morning air. After some time, Kovu wakes up and walks out to Simba.

K- "Morning Simba."

S- "Good morning Kovu." (Yawns)

K- "What's up Simba?"

S- "What? Oh, not much, just, thinking."

K- "About what?"

S- "Well, you."

K- "Me? What about me?"

S- "After yesterday, I've been thinking that I could be getting to old for this. I've been thinking that perhaps I should step down, and let you take the throne. I just couldn't decide if I thought you were ready for it."

K- "Oh……….I see."

S- "After all that time, I think I've made up my mind. I do think you are ready to be king."

K- (Startled, Surprised) "I, I don't know what to say."

S- "Hehe, don't say anything Kovu."

K- "Thank you Simba, I will try not to disappoint you."

S- "Don't worry, you won't. Just remember Kovu, that if you ever need help, I will always be there for you."

K- "If you do step down, what will you do then Simba?"

S- "I don't know. I will stay here, and help you. And then ifyou want, you can train your son to be the future king."

K- (Looking down) "Thank you Simba. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

S- "Don't worry about it." (Looks at the ledge) "Go ahead Kovu, your kingdom awaits."

And so, Kovu walked out to the point, still stunned at what has just happened to him. He looks down towards Simba, who nods his head. Showing a quick smile, Kovu lets out a mighty roar to the kingdom. All he lionesses come out to see what the commotion is about. Kiara and Toban go to Kovu, as he tells them the news. Nala, with a little smile on her face, walks up to Simba and the two watch the new king and queen.

**The Canyon**

The transition in the pridelands went along smoothly from Simba to Kovu. This was helped along by Simba's constant teaching of Kovu on how to act as king, and the law of the pridelands. Simba also spent his time looking after little Toban for Kovu when he and Kiara were busy. On this sunny day, Simba, Kovu, and Toban were down in the valley, taking a leisurely walk. Toban, finding a chameleon, runs off to give chase.

S- "Hehe, look at that little guy."

K- "Yeah, he needs to learn to hunt properly. He acts like Kiara did on a hunt before I taught her to hunt properly."

S- "Yeah."

K- "Hey….Do you remember how you were as a cub?"

S- (Puts head down) "All to well Kovu."

K- "What? Oh, I'm sorry."

S- "No, its ok, you didn't know."

K- "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly did happen with your father?"

S- (Sighs) "Kovu, it was not too long after I was born. My uncle Scar knew my father would protect me no matter what, so he used my presence in this canyon as bait so he could kill my father. He had the hyenas start a stampede when I was down here, and the rest is history."

K- (Looks down) "That's so sad. I'm sorry I asked. Forget it."'

S- "No, its ok. It's in the past, and you need to remember that the great kings of the past will always be there with you."

T- (Runs up, disappointed) "Daddy, the stupid chameleon climbed up a tree."

K- "Hehe, you'll have better luck next time."

T- (Turns to Simba) "Uncle Simba, can u teach me to hunt?"

S- "Maybe when we get back in the savannah."

T- (More disappointed) "Ok…"

K- "Toban, go see if the chameleon came down, let me and Uncle Simba talk for a minute."

T- "Alright." (Runs off)

S- "Yup, he really needs to be taught to hunt. You know Kovu, he's like I was when I was young. You should keep an eye on him."

K- "Yeah, he is very playful."

T- (Running up, scared) "Daddy…….."(Turns around) "…What is _that_?"

K- (Looks up) "What?"

S- (Eyes widen) "_No_…….." (Said in fear) "………RUN!"

**Stampede**

As the three of them looked over, Simba's worst fears were realized. They looked up at several thousand head of wildebeest running down into the canyon. Simba knewthat the only thing they could do was to run for their lives.

K- (Shaky) "Simba….what is that!?"

T- (Clearly scared) "Daddy……….I'm scared."

S- (Commanding) "Kovu, take Toban and run as fast as you can, now!"

K- (Almost frozen in place) "Y-yes Simba. Toban, come here."

T- "What's going on daddy?" (Kovu grabs him in his mouth).

S- "Kovu, find a ledge to jump to. We need to get onto higher ground."

The two of them run as fast as they possibly could as the wildebeest ran straight for them. Zazu, seeing the commotion in the canyon, flies down to find them running for their lives.

Z- (Surprised) "What should I do?"

S- "Zazu, fly back to priderock and get help, now!"

Z- "Y-yes Simba, right away."

Up at priderock, the lionesses were enjoying a lazy day of sunbathing and doing absolutely nothing.

Ki- (Spotting Zazu; To Nala) "Hmmm, what's Zazu doing in such a hurry?"

N- "Gee, I don't know." (Zazu lands, panting) "Zazu, what's going on?"

Z- (Tired) "Nala……it's Simba and Kovu….in the gorge…..stampede….help.."

Ki- (surprised) "_WHAT?!_"

N- "Zazu, fly ahead and see if they're ok, we'll be there as soon as possible."

As they made their way to the canyon, Simba and Kovu were still running from the stampede. Simba, looking around, spots a ledge low enough for them to jump to.

S- (Desperately) "Kovu, there, go up there."

K- "Ok" (Jumps up, grabs on, and climbs to the top of the ledge: Turns to Simba) "Simba, come on, you can make it."

S- (Looking back) "No I don't, not enough time, ill try to find another one up ahead."

K- "Ok." (Turns to Toban) "Son, start climbing up to the top, I'll see you up there. Right now though, I have to help your Uncle Simba."

T- "Ok daddy" (Starts climbing)

**Simba's Destiny**

Kovu started tracking Simba's movements in the valley from up top. When he didn't see Simba running anymore, he went down to find him clinging onto the rock.

K- (Reaching down) "Simba……Grab my paw."

S- (Struggling to hold on) "I….can't…….reach….."

K- "Come on, you can make it."

A- (Comes up behind Kovu; Menacingly) "No he won't…."

K- (Looks back) "What?"

A- "Hello son." (Smacks Kovu across the face, knocking him out.)

S- (Struggling to keep his grip; Surprised) "Kovu?!"

A- "I'm so sorry Simba; he has been, disposed of for the moment."

S- (Glares) "You….."

A- (Entertained) "Hmmmm, yes, me…"

S- "Why are you here?"

A- "Isn't it obvious? You know why I am here, so just answer your own question."

S- "What?" (Remembers their first encounter) "No…."

A- "Yes……Muahahahahaha……." (Digs claws in Simba's paws)

S- "Go ahead. You won't get away with it."

A- "Oh yes I will……" (In sadistic glee) "….Hehehehe…..Long, live, the king….." (Simba's eyes grew to enormous size)

Zazu and the lionesses finally make it to the canyon.

N- (Desperately) "Simba! NO!!"

Ki- "Daddy……"

They watch in desperation as he falls off the ledge.

As he falls, his life flashed before him. The elephant graveyard. Paradise. Timon and Pumba. Scar. Becoming king. The outsiders. His love, Nala. And finally, his father, Mufasa. All these before he finally hits the ground below and the stampeding wildebeest.

**Mourning**

Toban found Kiara Nala, and Vitani at the top of the canyon. They descend into the canyon, looking for Kovu and Simba.

Ki- "Zazu" (Holding back a tear) "Find them, please."

Z- "Yes, right away."

N- (Almost crying) "Simba….." (Sniffs)

Ki- "Don't worry mother, it will be ok."

Z- "Kiara, I've found Kovu up ahead." (Looks at Nala) "No sign of Simba."

Ki- (Relieved)"Thank you Zazu."

They walked down the canyon walls, and found Kovu, lying there.

Ki- "Kovu……please be ok…"

T- (Walks up to Kovu's limp form) "Daddy…please, wake on…"

K- (Stirring) "Wha?.......What happened?"

Ki- (Overjoyed) "Kovu, your alright!"

K- "Don't worry, I'll be ok…..where is Simba"

N- "We haven't found him yet."

K- "Oh"

They spend some more time looking for Simba, when Zazu flies in.

Z- "I've found Simba." (Turns to Nala) "Perhaps you shouldn't come Nala."

N- "No, I'll be ok, I want to see him.

They all walk up to where Zazu said Simba was. They looked down at him, his fur all matted in blood, and his body all limp from being trampled from the wildebeest.

T- "Uncle Simba, wake up……" (Sniffs)

N- (Turning away) "Simba…no.."  
Ki- "It will be ok mother….." (Looks at Kovu) "What happened?"

K- "I can't really remember all too well." (Scratches his head) "I think it was Ssja-Rath. He came and did this."

N- "Kovu.." (Sniff) "….Kovu, please. Find that killer and bring him to justice."

K- "Don't worry Nala." (Growls) "You can count on it. Zazu, fly ahead and help me find him."

Z- "Right away." (Flies away with Kovu running beneath him)

N- "Well, at least Simba would be happy now."

Ki- "Why?"

N- (Looks up to the sky) "He is finally up there with Mufasa…"

**Vengeance**

Kovu, with Zazu's eyes in the sky, was hunting down Askari. He made his way through the pridelands, to the border with the outlands when Zazu landed.

Z- "Sire, he is just inside the border to the outlands."

K- "Thank you Zazu." (Pauses) "Zazu, do me a favor."

Z- "Anything"

K- "If I don't happen to make it, warn the others so that they can fight this murderer."

Z- "Of course."

K- "Stay here, I shouldn't be too long."

Kovu then walked into the outlands over that log that first brought him into the pridelands.

K- (Practically roaring) "Askari! Show yourself. Come here so that you can have judgment passed against you!"

A- (Walking form the shadows) "Aww, now Kovu, you should be happy after what I've done. I handed you the throne from that brute."

K- (Coldly) "You're a murderer. He had stepped down a long time ago, so don't tell me your lies."

A- "I was only helping out my son…"

K- "I am not your son. I never had a true father, so don't say that."

A- "Now that hurts me when you say that."

K- "Good. You are a cold blooded murderer, and you shall pay for what you've done today. You killed the only one I could ever count on; could ever call a brother, or even…a father. You will die for killing Simba."

A- "Now Kovu, you won't fight me, you can't."

K- "And why cant I?

A- "Because you don't want to. If you fall, then that puts me as king."

K- "No, my son will be king if I fall, and believe me. I will not fall to the likes of you (The skies begin to darken as a rumble of thunder is heard)

A- "Don't fool yourself; your time in the pridelands has made you _weak_. Give up and accept what has happened."

K- "I don't think so." (Starts circling Askari)

A- "Ok then, have it your way. Let's fight."

**Final Fight**

Rain began to pour down as the fight began. The two started to circle one another, eyeing down their foe. Kovu suddenly leaped at Askari. He then countered his move and slashed Kovu across the back, leaving long bloody lines. Kovu roared in pain, and then turned again to face Askari.He then leapt at Kovu, pinning him down for a second, and slashing at Kovu's exposed stomach, but missing. Kovu pushed Askari off of him and slashed at his face, cutting him deep. This however brought no remark from Askari. He just got up and stared down Kovu. They then both charged at one another, swatting at the others head and back.Askari got a god slash in that tore out some muscle from Kovu's shoulder, which now spat blood over the place. Kovu now stood there, drenched in blood, looking at the whites of Askari's eyes. Askari then slipped on the now muddy earth, falling on his back. Seeing his opportunity, Kovu sprang on top of him, and started slashing Askari's exposed stomach. Finally getting Kovu off of himself, Askari managed to stand up. Then suddenly his front two paws collapsed below him.

A- "No…..how can this be…."  
K- "Askari. As king of priderock, I sentence you to death, for your crime of murder."

A- (coughs) "You haven't seen the last of me. (Kovu starts limping away) "You may have injured me, but I will be back!" (Askari hears a strange laughing noise from behind him)

K- "It's over….."

Askari struggled to get to his feet, but to no avail. Just then, he turned to see several hyenas living in the outlands bearing down on him. To this he simply closed his eyes and accepted his fate……"

**Return**

Kovu slowly returned to the pridelands, as he heard Askari's dying howls over in the outlands. Zazu flies down

Z- "Sire, are you going to be alright?"

K- "Yes, go and find Kiara Zazu, she will want to see me."

Z- "Oh, yes, right away." (Flies off)

Ki- (Still in canyon with Nala, seeing Zazu fly in) "Zazu.. Why are you alone?"

Z- "Its Kovu, he's hurt, come with me Kiara."

Ki- (Worried) "Take me to him."

The two then go to where Kovu was sitting waiting for them to return. Kiara walks up and nuzzles with Kovu in happiness and relief.

Ki- "I'm so glad you're alright Kovu. Where is…"

K- "He is dead. He has paid for his crime."

Ki- "Nala will be happy to hear that. And Simba….Simba would be so proud of you Kovu."

K- "Yeah Kiara. But you know what?"

Ki- "What Kovu?"

K- "I think Simba was already proud of me. He already knows about Ssja-Rath's death."

Ki- "But….how?"

K- (Looking up at the clearing night, seeing a few stars) "Because Kiara, in the stars lives all the great kings from the past. And Simba was defiantly a great king."

Ki- (Cuddling with Kovu) "Yeah…."

K- "He was also right about one more thing…..."

Ki- "What's that?"

K- "He said that he would always be there if I needed help. He was right….." (Keeps looking up) "…he will be…."

The End


End file.
